Falling for the Angel
by NunziBelle
Summary: Isabella Girardo didn’t think much about Chris Halliwell when she first met him, but as time goes on, she sees just how much in common they have.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Isabella Girardo didn't think much about Chris Halliwell when she first met him, but as time goes on, she sees just how much in common they have

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish it, I sadly do not own Charmed or its characters. I only own the characters that are unfamiliar to the show.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock rang loudly in the bedroom of 20 year old Isabella Girardo. She moaned at the sound of the annoying clock and slammed it onto the floor. A few seconds later, Isabella felt someone poking her back. She turned around and saw her mom. Isabella turned back to her pillow. That action just made her mother rip off her covers which sent a cool shock over her body. That certainly got Isabella awake. Upon seeing that her daughter was awake, Selena Girardo left the room to finish breakfast. Isabella sat up and looked at her mirror. Her brown hair hung just above her shoulder line and had a few black streaks here and there. Her eyes were a hazel colour that morning. Isabella smiled. She liked the colour of her eyes. It was one of the few things that she liked about her body.

After examining herself for the next few minutes, Isabella went to her closet to pick out some clothes for the first day of school. After much deliberation, she picked out a black peasant-like skirt, along with a black tank top. She decided to wear her hair down and wavy. She didn't feel like going all out for the first day of school. The act made people expect way too much from her.

Isabella walked into the kitchen where some toast and cereal was set out for her. Isabella loved her mom's cooking. She ate her breakfast but was feeling guilty inside for being 20 and still depending on her mother so much. She should have gotten her own home by now, but Isabella knew better, and circumstances had prevented her from breaking away from her mother. Isabella finished up her breakfast and left her home.

It was a very beautiful day in San Francisco. They were much nicer then the cold, cloudy mornings she was used to while living in New York. Isabella was born in Italy to Selena and Marco Girardo. When she was three, they moved to New York. Not too long afterwards, her father was mysteriously killed. Isabella later found out the true reason behind his death. From then on, it was just her and her mother. Isabella was very close to her mom, not only because it was only them, but also because of how close in age they were. Selena had Isabella when she was about 17 years old, so the proximity of their ages proved to be a great factor in why they had such a strong bond. Isabella lived her whole life in New York and loved every second of it. She had great friends, and always knew where to get the best food, the nicest clothes at affordable prices, and the places with the widest selection of music. Then out of the blue, Selena decided to move to San Francisco. At first Isabella clearly objected, but a few days later, an event took place that changed Isabella's mind drastically and also caused her to decide not to move away from her mom. Within a few weeks, they were settled in a small apartment in San Francisco. Isabella had transferred into the University of San Francisco into the History program. This was to be her first day of school.

As Isabella got off the bus in front of campus, she looked around and noticed the different people who were going to that school. Isabella sighed and adjusted the shoulder bag, which held her books. Isabella began walking to the main entrance. She was so confused; she didn't know where anything was. She found the main office and asked for a locker. After much contemplation on which location would be best, a locker was assigned to her. Isabella then made her way through the crowd of students to find her locker. Her shoulder was aching and she wanted to get rid of the books she held. She held a map of the school grounds, but that didn't help her much. After getting lost a dozen times, she found the wing that held the lockers. She found her locker and got settled in.

Isabella then took a look at her watch and to her shock, noticed her first class was going to start in about 10 minutes. Isabella panicked and rushed out with her books in her hands. She was rushing so much that she didn't look where she was going. Before she could stop herself, she crashed right into a young man. Isabella fell back and watched as her books scattered everywhere. The young man fell backwards to, but he wasn't holding anything, so nothing scattered around him. Isabella looked at the student and blushed. She did not need this on her first day of school. She quickly got up and started collecting her books. She looked at the young man who had already gotten up.

"I am so very sorry… I am such a klutz…. I don't even know where I'm supposed to go and I'm so confused." Isabella started rambling. It was habit when she got really nervous. The young man just smiled at her and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Don't worry about it. The first day of school is always crazy. At least here it is."

He noticed one of Isabella's books on the floor. He got down and picked it up. He examined it.

"History of Rome… The Rise and fall of Caesars… I think I have the same class."

Isabella gave the student an aggravated look. She did not have time for this. She shook her head and went to grab her book, when the young man pulled it away for some reason. Isabella glared at him. This young man was not giving her a good first impression, but then again, neither was she.

"Excuse me, can you please give me my book back, I'm late for class."

The boy looked interested in her book. He continued looking through it without regards that Isabella was standing there impatiently. When she mentioned the class, the boy's head shot up.

"The teacher cancelled class. I have no idea why though. You don't see these things on the first day of school." He laughed to himself and then handed the book back to Isabella. Isabella took it and looked at the boy with question and curiosity on her face. She particularly took notice of the small silver triquetra around his neck. She knew what that symbol meant, but why was this boy wearing it? Before she could think more the boy began talking again.

"I see that you not from around here… How about I show you around in order to prevent you from smashing into other people?" The boy smiled, much to the annoyance of Isabella. She decided to get past his annoying attitude for several reasons. The first reason being that she needed a friendly face to make her feel more normal in this new atmosphere. The second being that she was still so interested in his necklace and something about him made her feel so drawn to him, but she didn't know what it was.

"Fine, but just so you know I may look small, but I can be a force to reckon with. By the way, my name is Isabella... Isabella Girardo" Isabella smiled and offered him her hand. The boy took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Isabella… My name is Chris..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Oh My God! I already have three reviews! Yay! This is awesome! Thank you guys! You rock! I hope you enjoy the second chapter and keep the reviews coming:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

_Chris… Chris…Chris… _The name rang loudly in Isabella's mind. She knew she had to connect something together about this young man… But what was it? The meeting had been too sudden and almost too coincidental. After he introduced himself, Chris had shown Isabella around school. He told her where her classes would be and walked her to them before heading off to his own classes. They met after Isabella's last class and talked a bit more. It was then that Chris suddenly got a strange look on his face and said that he had to go. Isabella watched as he ran down the street… Isabella also saw a beautiful California girl in Chris's path, so she naturally assumed he was chasing after her. She rolled her eyes and started to angrily walk home. She didn't notice the orb patterns that appeared after Chris has suddenly turned into an alley.

Isabella arrived home to a great shock. Immediately all thoughts and anger towards Chris were cast aside as she saw her home in a complete mess. Her heart went up to her throat as she looked at the mess. Tables were overturned, furniture spread everywhere, and dishes were smashed on the floor. Isabella stared in shock for a few moments but then snapped back to reality as she remembered her mother.

"MOM!!! Mom! Where are you?! Oh my God…. Mom!!!" Isabella searched franticly for her mother. Just as she was about to go search outside, her mother came in through the balcony. Isabella sighed in relief and went to hug her mother. Her mother held her in her arms. Isabella felt like crying. She was so afraid that she had lost the only person left in her life. Isabella broke from the hug and looked her mother in the eyes.

"Which one did it?"

"Isabella…. Please… Don't…"

"Mom! Who did this?" Isabella's eyes changed into a deep icy blue. That usually happened when she got really pissed off. Her mother stood tall and looked her daughter straight in the eyes.

"Isabella…. Whoever it was, it's no matter now… He's gone." Isabella looked around and nodded her head as she understood what her mother meant by that. She sighed and began cleaning up the house. She was so tired of this. The other kids never had to go through what she had to go through… Mostly on a daily basis.

After a few hours of cleaning up, Isabella started to cook some supper while her mother relaxed on the couch. Isabella sighed as she cooked. She should have been home to help her mother with her little visitor. If something had happened to her mom, Isabella would have never forgiven herself. At times like these, Isabella considered quitting school to make sure her mother would be alright. But, her mother would never forgive her if she left school, and besides she was underestimating her mother. Selena was 37, not 57 and she was as strong now as she was when she was Isabella's age.

After eating their supper, Selena left the house to go for a quick walk. Isabella cleaned up some more and relaxed on the couch while listening to some of her music. She lay down and looked up at the ceiling. Her mind began to wander and she thought about Chris. His brown hair, his delicate facial features, his bright green eyes, they were all so wonderful. At the thought of this, Isabella snapped out of her fantasy and shook her head.

_Stop it right now Isabella! You saw him today going after that girl. He's not worth your time. You have other things to focus on! He's just another boy… Just another boy… _

While Isabella was thinking to herself, she didn't notice someone enter her house. Before she could do anything about it, she felt herself flying into the kitchen table. Surprised, Isabella got up to see a very ugly creature standing right in front of her. His sinister grin bared very sharp teeth and his yellow eyes glowed menacingly. Any normal girl would have been scared to death, but Isabella was not a normal girl. She stood tall and gave the creature a cocky smile and a tough look. The beast snarled at her.

"Did you miss me witch?" He growled at her. Isabella just glared at him.

"You again? Haven't you and you're little clan of demons gotten tired of being vanquished yet?"

"Until we accomplish what we've set out to do, we will not stop."

The creature suddenly sent a ball of high voltage energy ball to Isabella. She levitated to avoid it, for yes, Isabella was indeed a witch. Not just an ordinary witch but a pretty powerful witch. Not as powerful as the famous Charmed Ones, but she came pretty close. One of her first ancestors, Joanna Morano was a friend to Melinda Warren. After Melinda was burned at the stake, Joanna and several other witches ran away on a small ship back to Europe. Joanna then traveled back to Italy and the line continued from there. Like the Warren/Halliwell line, Isabella's family had a book of spells, except they didn't call it the Book of Shadows, they didn't want to get confused with the other covens in the States, and so they just called it The Book of the Rose. Isabella's family symbol was that of a Rose. Isabella's powers included Levitation, Electrokinesis, and Invisibility.

Isabella landed down onto her feet and sent an electric bolt to the demon; he dodged it and sent a series of energy balls to Isabella. She managed to dodge a few but was struck on her arm by the last one. Isabella fell down in pain as the wound seared down her arm. The demon closed up on her, as Isabella feared for her life. Before the demon could finish her off, she saw him yell out in pain and shimmer away. Isabella looked up and saw her mother standing there. Selena ran to her daughter and held her close to her. Isabella winced at the pain. Selena helped Isabella up and they went into the bathroom to try and clean up her wound. The wound was big but not too big. Some gauze was able to conceal it. Isabella and Selena then headed back to the living and they began talking about what had happened.

"I dunno mom. I mean one second I'm, lying on the couch thinking to myself and the next, I'm crashing into the table. I don't get it… What does he want from us?"

"I have no idea Isabella. We need to figure out a way to destroy him once and for all so that he can never hurt us again."

"Just like he did when he killed dad." Isabella said quietly as her head hung low. Selena held her daughter close to her and rubbed her back in comfort.

"It's not fair mom… Those demons killed dad, I can't even remember him because of them… And just when our lives start getting back together, they begin attacking again…"

"No one ever said life was fair Isabella, it's the trials of life that make us stronger and help us to move on. I thought we'd be safer here in San Fran…"

"You know what mom? These attacks started up the same time that you decided to move here, which I still don't understand why we had to move in the first place." Selena looked away. She knew her daughter hated being here, but she had foreseen something amazing happening to her daughter by moving to San Francisco, she just never told her daughter that. She didn't want to put too much pressure on her.

"You don't like it here?"

"Mom, to be honest at first I hated it here. After my first day, I thought I had met a nice person, but it turns out they weren't as nice as I had hoped."

Isabella's mind went back to thinking about Chris… Why was she thinking about him? Why did she feel connected to him? He was a jerk! A cocky, smart-ass, jerk who ran after girls that were completely opposite to her. Isabella self consciously rubbed her stomach, she was a bit on the curvy side, but at times she didn't let it bother her too much… Thinking about Chris was not one of those times. Isabella just wanted to go to sleep and forget about ever meeting Chris. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into him tomorrow. Isabella hugged her mom once more and then went into her room where she fell asleep almost instantaneously on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok so the past few days have been kinda crappy... But nonetheless, here's the next addition to this story... Please leave nice reviews because I seriously need them right now... Thanks...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Chris Halliwell orbed into his home after hearing a call from his older brother. Expecting to be faced with a demonic attack, he prepared himself for the worst. What he found was the exact opposite. He orbed into the attic in his home to find his brother and his mother hovered over the Book of Shadows. At the sight of her son, Piper Halliwell sighed in relief. Chris walked to where the pair was standing, and he was pretty annoyed. He was having a great time talking to Isabella and was interrupted for no reason.

"This had better be good, I was busy." Chris's older brother, Wyatt rolled his eyes at the tone his brother was using.

"For your information Chris, this is very important." Stated Wyatt.

"Yeah well couldn't it wait until I came home?"

"You were late coming home Chris, and you didn't even call to say you were alright. We worried." Said a calm Piper. She didn't want an argument to arise from this. At the sound of her voice, both Chris and Wyatt relaxed a bit.

"What time is it exactly?"

"5:30." Said Wyatt, who then looked back down to an entry in the book. Chris smacked his head at his stupidity. He was supposed to be home at 3:00, but he had been so caught up with Isabella that he completely forgot the time. That would the very last time he got distracted by a girl. He couldn't afford to lose his head again over a girl.

"Wow, I'm sorry Wy; I didn't realize how fast time flies… Ok let's just forget about this and move onto what the important news is."

Wyatt couldn't help but smirk at Chris's comment. He wondered what it was that got him so distracted. He would interrogate him later; right now they had more important issues to deal with. Wyatt turned the book around to show Chris the entry that he and Piper had been looking at earlier.

"We think we may have found the demon in your dreams." Chris took a closer look at the demon. The picture in the book indicated that this demon is the exact same demon that had been attacking Isabella and her family.

"That's him, that's the demon who keeps attacking me…." Piper walked to her youngest son side and looked at him. Chris began to read from the book.

"**Dolintar, mid level demon. His main mission along with the mission of his clan is to stop the rose from reaching the light."**Chris stopped reading and got a confused look on his face. Piper and Wyatt looked at each other. When they had read that passage earlier, they could not understand what it meant.

"Stop the rose from reaching the light… What does that mean?" Chris shook his head and continued to read the passage.

"**Powers include energy balls, conjuration, shimmering, telekinesis, and pyrokinesis.** I guess he looks like some bad ass."

"Chris! Language!" Piper snapped at him, Wyatt chuckled in the background and Chris shot him a dirty look. Wyatt stopped laughing but couldn't take the smile off his face. Chris rolled his eyes and looked back at the page.

"There's no mention of a way to vanquish him. I guess that means that a spell and potion might work." Chris stepped away from the book and headed towards the potions cabinet. Piper stopped him from getting out materials.

"Chris, don't jump into this, we need to figure out more stuff about him before running into some battle."

"But mom, what if he attacks, for real this time? My dreams must be warning me of something." Chris looked to Wyatt for support. Wyatt walked up to where Chris had been standing. He nodded in agreement to what Chris was saying.

"He's right mom, I mean he could attack at any random moment, at least if we go after him, we get the element of surprise on our side." Piper looked at her sons and shook her head. She even laughed a bit.

"I hate it when you two gang up on me. But, I still don't want you to go. It's too dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you boys."

Piper got a sad look on her face. Wyatt gently rubbed his mother's shoulders. Piper had lost her two sisters not too long ago. They had gone into a battle unprepared, and they almost didn't survive from it. The only reason that they did survive was because Wyatt had arrived just in time to heal them. After that event, they all retired from demon hunting. Paige had moved to New York with her family, and Phoebe had moved to Los Angeles. Piper still lived in the Manor and she now just helped guide her boys through the demon fighting. Although Paige and Phoebe were still alive, ever since the attack, the sisters were not as close as they used to be, and that hurt Piper so much. Wyatt had moved out not too long ago, but Chris was still living in the Manor. Chris didn't want to leave his parents vulnerable to another attack, and plus, he had no money to get his own place. Chris looked at his mother. He didn't want to upset her.

"Ok mom, we'll hold back for a little and come up with a plan."

Wyatt gave a confused look to Chris. Chris answered with a 'relax, ok?' type of look. Piper looked at both her sons. She smiled at them.

"I'm gonna go down to make supper. Are you staying for supper Wyatt?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's been a while since I've had one of your home cooked meals." Piper smiled and then left the room. As soon as she left, Wyatt started questioning Chris.

"So, what was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole attitude bit you pulled when you got here."

"I wasn't in a good mood ok?"

"You are such a bad liar… Now tell me, what was it you were so busy doing? Was it… a girl?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows to tease Chris. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Wyatt." Chris started to walk out of the room, when he heard Wyatt laughing in the background.

"I may be wrong, but the ever-so-single Chris just might have a girlfriend…. Is she nice Chris? Or did you creep her out within the first few minutes of meeting her?" Chris grew tired of Wyatt's teasing.

"Shut it Wyatt. Ok, I was with a girl, but she means nothing to me ok? I was just showing her around. She's new."

Wyatt shook his head in an "I so do not believe you" manner. Chris waved his hands to ignore Wyatt. While he was exiting, he heard faint kissing sounds coming from Wyatt. Chris turned back and threw a pillow to Wyatt telekinetically. Wyatt started laughing and threw the pillow back at Chris. Chris dodged it. He laughed. He then went to sit on the couch next to Wyatt.

"Seriously now, you were late for about two hours because you were with this girl, and you're telling me that she means nothing to you?"

"No ok? And can we stop talking about her?" Chris didn't want to think about Isabella anymore, even if her image was splattered all across the contours of his mind. He didn't want to go there again. Falling for a girl, trusting the girl, loving the girl, and then having her break his heart in two. It was too painful for him and he just felt that he should forget about Isabella completely. Well, they could be friends, but nothing more. She wouldn't understand the fact that he was half witch, half whitelighter.

"Fine, we'll stop talking about her. How about we talk about this current demon?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what the Book meant when it said 'prevent the light from reaching the rose'"

"The Book is known for giving cryptic answers, this must tie into some ancient prophecy, or maybe it ties to an innocent. It could mean anything."

The boys heard Piper call them down for dinner. Wyatt orbed downstairs. Chris sat in the Attic and thought more about what the Book said. After the third call from Piper, Chris orbed to the kitchen.

Dinner and the rest of the night of the night passed by smoothly and regularly. After eating, Chris and Wyatt cleaned up the dishes, while Piper and Leo relaxed on the couch. After cleaning the dishes, Wyatt said goodbye to everyone and orbed back home. Chris then went up to his room and started to listen to music.

After a few hours, Chris began to feel very tired. He closed his music and got ready for bed. Chris had just begun to fall asleep when it happened. He had another vision. In his vision, Chris saw the demon Dolintar attacking a young woman in her apartment. Chris was unable to the woman's face, but she looked quite powerful. He saw her defend herself for a little while, but for a second it looked like she was going to lose the battle, when he saw the demon just shimmer out. It was then that Chris burst out of his sleep. There was sweat falling down his face and he was shivering.

"Innocent found…" he said to himself. Chris looked at the time. It was only 2:00. He groaned, and went back to sleep.

He never figured out that the innocent in his dream was Isabella.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys are so effin awesome! Thanks for the reviews… Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, I've been busy with life and learning how to deal with it… Anyways here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Larabiehn:** I won't reveal the identity of Chris's former lover until later on in the story… Until then I like having a little mystery in my stories 

**Lizardmomma:** I won't reveal too much about their secrets coming out, but I'm glad that you've taken an interest in my story 

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Isabella woke up pretty early. She made breakfast for her mom. She felt bad for what she said to her last night. She knew her mom just wanted to protect her and do what was best for her. Isabella made some eggs and by the time she was done, her mother had come downstairs. Selena smiled at the sight of breakfast in front of her. Isabella smiled.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning sweetie. What's this all about?"

"I felt bad about yesterday, so I made some breakfast to say sorry."

"Oh, Isabella, don't worry about it, I'm fine. How is your arm doing?" Isabella looked at the burn mark. It still looked pretty bad, but Isabella knew it would get better soon enough.

"It hurts a bit, but I'll be fine mom. Don't worry about it."

Selena went to hug Isabella. Isabella smiled and hugged her mom back. She then excused herself to go get dressed. Isabella decided to go a bit more casual today. She chose to wear some regular jeans with a regular red top with a logo of one of her favorite bands. When putting it over her wound, she winced at the pain. She realized that that wound looked pretty suspicious and she knew that she was going to get asked about it. Isabella decided that she would just lie and say she had a small accident with the cooking. Isabella then went on to looking at some of her jewelry. She decided to wear her favorite necklace. It was a golden chain with a small rose hanging from it. Her mother had given it to her when she turned eighteen. Her mother said that it was a part of her destiny. She never understood what that meant. She just assumed that because her family's symbol was a rose, and she just assumed that her mother's words meant that the family torch was being handed down to her. Isabella washed her hair and blow dried it. It looked good, like it was styled. Isabella smiled. She sprayed on some perfume and headed back downstairs. Her mother looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Isabella, you look really nice today."

"Umm, thanks Mom." Isabella gave her mom a weird look. Her mom just smiled at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that Mom?"

"Nothing Isabella…. You should hurry up and get to school."

Her mother's smile was sweet but also as if she suspected something. Isabella raised her eyebrows, but then decided to just ignore it and head off to school. Isabella arrived at her school about 30 minutes early. She was really paranoid when it came to time. She would always be rushing everywhere thinking she was late, and then actually arrive super early. She wandered the hallways. She tried to remember her tour from the day before. So far she remembered where the library was, where the computer lab was, and where the student offices were. She was also starting to get a hang of figuring out where each building was. She smiled to herself, she was a fast learner and she liked that about herself. Sooner or later, it came time for Isabella to head to her class. She looked at her schedule and according to it, she had a Psychology course. She looked at her watch, she'd still be early, but she didn't care, she wanted to get a good seat in class.

It didn't take Isabella long to find her class, within a matter of 5 minutes, she was already inside. She looked at the vacant seats and chose one right next to a window. As the time passed, more and more students entered the classroom. Isabella watched as each student took their places. Isabella looked to her side, the seat was still empty.

Finally, the teacher entered the classroom. The teacher looked quite young, maybe in her early thirties? The teacher began to explain the rules of the classroom and what the course was about. About ten minutes into the period, there was a knock on the door. The teacher had just finished explaining that she did not like late people. Isabella laughed at the irony and she wondered who the poor soul was. She looked and saw as the figure was revealed to be Chris. Isabella's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her bad luck. She had wanted to avoid him, and now she had another class with him. Chris smiled at her in an awkward way. The teacher made a funny remark about how she didn't want to see this happening again, and then motioned for Chris to sit down. Chris walked around and took the only available seat, the one right next to Isabella. Isabella started to get nervous, and when she got nervous, she would fiddle with anything she was wearing. That day she started fiddling with her rose necklace. Her eyes soon met with Chris's and he waved at her. Isabella raised two fingers to answer. She then concentrated on what the teacher was saying.

After the ninety minute lecture, the students were free to go. Isabella quickly made her way outside to avoid any more contact with Chris. She was walking really fast when she heard the familiar voice shout out from behind her.

"Isabella! Wait up."

_GOOD LORD! Why can't he just take a hint?_ Isabella stopped and turned around. Chris was standing not too far away from her. Isabella crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him in a 'what do you want' kind of look.

"What is it Chris?" Chris was taken aback from her attitude. What was wrong with her? Chris then noticed the gauze bandage on her arm. It looked really suspicious. Chris went up to Isabella and went to grab her arm, but she pulled it away.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, I just had an accident in the kitchen, that's all."

"Really? What did you do, cut your arm, burn it?"

"I burned it ok? And I don't see how this is any of your business."

"What's your problem? Yesterday we were laughing and having a good time."

"Yeah well, let's just say that I saw some things that I didn't want to see." When Chris heard that, he rolled his eyes. Was she serious? Was she mad just because he had to rush off? He couldn't believe this. He shook his head.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't have time for these games."

"Wow, what a coincidence, neither do I. Look Chris, you're a cool guy, at least I thought you were. But, if you're going to just leave in the middle of a good conversation to chase after some beach blonde chick, then I can't deal with this. I've had enough of this pain when I was New York and I swore I wouldn't get tangled up in it again. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going!"

Chris's jaw dropped as he watched Isabella walk away. He was shocked at what Isabella said. She gravely misunderstood the situation. Chris wasn't chasing after some random chick; he didn't even notice any other girl. Chris got so angry, how dare she act that way? He didn't have time for this. Chris began walking away, when he noticed something on the floor. He picked it up, it was a rose necklace. As soon as Chris placed both his hands on it, he got a huge feeling in his heart. It was overwhelming. Chris gasped and needed to hold onto the wall in order to prevent himself from falling onto the floor. He felt as if his heart was being broken, he felt so much pain in his heart. Sooner or later, the pain went away. Chris took in a few deep breaths and composed himself. He took a closer look at the necklace. It had a link of a rose, but it also had another link with a name on it… Girardo.

"Isabella" Chris whispered.

DUN DUN DUN! Like that little cliff hanger I set up for you? Won't be the first one that's for sure… You all know the drill… Read, enjoy, review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok so you guys rule... I love opening my email to find a new person has favorited this story. Thanks a bunch :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. It explains some details about Isabella's life before coming to San Francisco. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Isabella walked faster and faster away from Chris. She couldn't let him see how she was feeling at that moment. She ran into a girl's washroom and locked the door. She then proceeded to cry. Tears were running down her face as she thought back on what she said to him.

_I've had enough of this shit when I was New York and I swore I wouldn't get tangled up in it again…Chase after some beach blonde bimbo__…I can't deal with this…Can't deal with this…_

Isabella began to think back to her past in New York. She thought about the boys that caused her to be so paranoid. The boys who each time broke her heart and left it to bleed on the floor. The first one had been Kevin. Isabella had a crush on Kevin for the longest time, and she had been so happy when he had finally asked her out. Turns out the asshole had been playing her the whole time and was betting with his buddies to see if she would take the bait. Isabella punched the wall as she remembered him. Greg had been the next one. Isabella liked him because he seemed like a nice guy. When she told him how she felt, he laughed in her face and made fun of her with his friends. That hurt her so much. The next one hurt the most. It was her first boyfriend, his name was Jonathan. Isabella and Jonathan had been dating for almost a year when she caught him cheating on her with one of the prettier girls in school. When Isabella caught them, she ended the relationship on the spot. It had hurt her so much even afterwards. She would lie in bed all day. The only time that she would get out of bed was when it was time for her to go to school. Even then, she wouldn't pay attention to her classes, and her grades suffered a bit. Eventually, she got over it, but that still left a deep wound in her heart. One that she was experiencing right at that moment. Isabella clutched her heart as the pain started to sear through her once more. Isabella fell on the floor and began crying so much as the pain of heartbreak spread to every inch of her body. After a few minutes of crying, Isabella began to breathe more slowly and began to calm down. Isabella had no idea that at the exact same time, Chris was experiencing the same feelings she was. She washed her face and made sure the tear marks were gone.

Isabella took one last look at the mirror and noticed that her necklace was gone. She began to panic! Where did it go?? It must have fallen off! But where?? Isabella ran out of the bathroom and began to retrace her steps. Even though she looked in every place that she's been to in the last few minutes she could find it anywhere! Isabella ran her hands through her hair in despair. She decided to go to the Lost and Found office to see if anyone had found her necklace.

Chris had spent the last few minutes running everywhere to find Isabella. It was all starting to click together. The rose… the vision… the strong intrigue he felt when he saw her… She was his innocent! The demon was after her! He needed to find her and protect her. He searched everywhere, but could not find her. He swore silently to himself. He then looked at the rose necklace, and then decided to try and use it to sense her. Chris went outside and sat on a bench and tried to concentrate on finding Isabella. Chris held the necklace close to him… Close to his heart. He then opened his eyes as he felt her nearby. She was at the Lost and Found office. Chris assumed she was looking for her necklace. Chris got off of the bench and ran for the office. He didn't notice the dark figure looming behind some trees. The dark figure snarled in anger before shimmering away.

Chris ran as fast as he could to the Lost and Found office. He knew he could have orbed, but that wouldn't be a good idea seeing as he was in a public University. He finally arrived at the office, but Isabella was not there. Chris asked the man at the counter if he'd seen a woman fitting Isabella's description in the office. The man said that she had just left. Chris shook his head and scratched the top of his head. He thanked the man and continued to look for Isabella. He assumed that she had another class, and decided to go to his own classes and hopefully try to meet up with her later on, if not, then he would just have to scry for her at home.

After a few of his classes had passed, Chris was walking to get a drink of water, when he spotted Isabella in the background. He started running to her, shouting her name. She couldn't hear him. Chris kept running to her and shouting her name. Students were getting in the way, which made it difficult for Chris to get to Isabella. He grew tired of this; he began to push past students and sooner or later was finally very close to her. He called her name one last time and smiled as she turned around. His smiled turned into a frown as she glared at him. Chris reached out for her and grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. He then closed the door behind them. Isabella pulled her arm away from him and shoved him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm someone who has found something important to you!"

"What are you talking about?"

With that, Chris tossed Isabella's necklace to her. Isabella caught it and looked at it. Her eyes opened up in happiness. She held her necklace close to her heart and smiled. She then looked back up at Chris who now had his hands crossed his chest and a very annoyed look on his face. Isabella tucked some hair behind her ear and approached Chris.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Chris's expression softened and he nodded at her.

"Don't worry about it. It's a very interesting necklace. It looks to be very old."

"Yeah… it belonged to my great-grandmother. It was passed down to each generation, until me. I now have it. It means a lot to me, I got so worried when I lost it."

"So it's a family heirloom?"

"Yeah, it is."

Chris nodded and went to sit down on one of the desks. Isabella looked around awkwardly, she was about to leave, when Chris spoke again.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"When you thought I was chasing after that girl… I wasn't. I just had to leave at that very moment."

Isabella looked down and shook her head; she didn't feel like going through this complication. She knew that if Chris was telling the truth, then she couldn't find anything wrong with him. That means that she would start to like him more. She would then start to like him in more ways then in a friendship way, which meant leaving a wide opening for him to hurt her.

"Chris… I don't want to talk about this… Look what's done is done. I just wanna forget about it."

"Look, I understand how you feel ok? I've had bad experiences to."

"How can you even begin to know how I feel? You barely even know me!"

"I know that you're not like the other girls…"

"So what? Look Chris, just forget it ok? I can't do this anymore… I won't do this anymore! So can you please just leave me alone from now on?"

"Fine, whatever."

Isabella then took that chance to leave the room. After Isabella left the room, Chris got up and started to walk around the classroom. He didn't see the sinister figure shimmer in. The creature sent a telekinetic wave in Chris direction. It hit him directly and sent him flying into the teacher's desk. Chris got up and saw the demon that he kept seeing in his dreams… Dolintar. Chris checked to see if the door was locked and if all the windows were covered. When that was settled, he proceeded to try and blow Dolintar up. At first, it looked like Dolintar was vanquished, but then he reformed much to Chris surprise. He then conjured a darklighter's cross bow and shot an arrow in Chris's direction. Chris eyes opened up wide with fear as he saw the arrow head straight for him. Chris orbed out of the way and barely missed it. He orbed back behind Dolintar. He was about to send him flying into some more desks, when he suddenly turned around and grabbed Chris's neck. The triquetra necklace started to glow. Dolintar got distracted, when he did, Chris managed to get free of his grip. In doing so, he caused his necklace to rip from its rope and was sent flying onto the floor. Neither Chris nor Dolintar noticed it. Chris was gasping for breath. Dolintar saw this as his golden moment and sent Chris smashing into the classroom wall, where he was knocked out cold. Dolintar smiled and bent down to shimmer out with him.

Meanwhile, Isabella was starting to walk away from the classroom. She put her necklace on and touched the rose. It felt very warm to her. Then it suddenly started glowing… very brightly! Isabella took off the necklace and looked at it. She suddenly felt the strong urge to go back to the classroom. At first, Isabella ignored it and continued to walk away from the classroom when her necklace glowed brighter and brighter and the urge to go back became stronger and stronger. Isabella finally caved and ran back to the classroom. When she got to it, she saw the demon bent over Chris ready to shimmer out with him. Isabella sent and electric bolt at him, which sent him back a few steps. Dolintar responded by telekinetically throwing her across the room and into some desks. Dolintar then quickly grabbed Chris and shimmered out with him. Isabella quickly got up, but it was too late, they were gone.

"No…. Oh my God…"

Isabella put her hands to her face and tried to hold back tears. Dolintar had taken Chris… an innocent person caught in her own stupid mess. What did he want with Chris? Dolintar had always been after Isabella and her family. Isabella looked around and vowed to herself that she would find him and make him pay. Dolintar would not take another person from her. Isabella them looked down and saw the still glowing Triquetra necklace on the floor. Isabella picked it up and looked at it. She then ran out of the classroom and started on her way home.

_I will find you Chris… I swear it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I have another cliff-hanger for you guys! Like I said, get used to them. Many of my stories have cliff hangers :) So now that you've read a chapter, make me smile and add a review. Please and thank you ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok, so you guys rule... 14 reviews! Thank you! I know that may seem like little to some people, but it's a lot to me so thank you all. :)**  
**

**Red n Black Roses:** First off all, your name rocks! Second of all, yeah get used to me ending my chapters at the most inappropriate places. Lol!

**Lizardmomma:** I dunno if you meant me showing Isabella's past or if you meant Chris being taken and becoming the innocent… Thanks for the review.

**Angelayzn:** Thanks for the compliment. Glad to know some likes my writing styles. I usually think I'm too extreme with drama.

**Kylelara:** This focuses mostly on Chris and Isabella… I will have some Wyatt and Piper in here, but they won't show up for very long… Plus Wyatt can't sense for Chris, he's in the Underworld and I have other plans on how Chris gets out…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

Isabella arrived home, out of breath and with tears flowing down her face. She slammed her door and ran to find her spell book. Her mother came and found Isabella frantically looking through the book.

"Isabella!!!! What happened?"

Isabella looked up at her mother with her tear stained face, and could not hold it in any longer. She ran to her mother and began crying uncontrollably on her shoulder. Selena held her daughter close to her and tried to comfort her.

"Mom!! He took him! He took him! It's all my fault! If I hadn't left him all alone, I could've helped him… It's all my fault Mon!"

Isabella was inconsolable. She blamed herself entirely for what had happened to Chris. He was an innocent person; he did not deserve what had happened to him. He was an innocent by stander… Isabella had just spoken to him… She felt no feelings for him… Didn't she? She had no idea anymore; all she knew was that she needed to find him and fast. She broke away from her mother's hug and ran back to her book. Selena walked behind her daughter and tried to calm the crying young woman down, but Isabella didn't want comfort, she wanted to find Chris.

"Isabella please, you need to calm down…"

"No! I can't calm down Ma! He's been taken by Dolintar! I have to find him."

"Who has been taken by Dolintar Isabella?"

"My friend Chris… God! Why did I leave him in the room alone??? I am so stupid!"

Isabella slammed the book shut and walked to the couch. She stared at it for a few seconds and then began to punch the pillows very violently. She punched them harder and harder. Each time she kept repeating "I'm so stupid!" and she kept crying onto the pillows. She finally stopped and crumbled to the floor. She felt very vulnerable and defeated. Selena ran to her daughter and pulled her close to her.

"Don't worry we will find him… There must be some way that we can get a clue as to where he is."

Isabella then remembered Chris's necklace. She reached into her pocket and took out Chris's necklace and looked at it. She felt the little silver hoops around her fingers. One of her tears fell on the silver necklace. The moment it hit the silver Triquetra, it began glowing very brightly. Her rose necklace also began to glow brightly. Selena's eyes widened when she saw the necklaces glowing. She reached to her daughter's hand and gently touched the necklace.

"Isabella…. That necklace… Does it belong to your friend Chris?"

Isabella nodded and stared in shock as the necklace continued to glow. She didn't understand why the necklace was glowing. Even more so, she didn't understand why her own necklace was glowing. She placed Chris's necklace on her table and took off her own necklace. She placed it right beside Chris's and stared at them. They were telling her something, but she could not figure out what it was. Selena meanwhile was staring out in disbelief at what her daughter had just told her. She looked at the Triquetra and automatically knew who Chris really was. Before she could tell her daughter, Isabella's head shot up and she bolted to her room.

"Isabella? What are you…?"

Isabella came back into the room with her scrying tools. Her whole life, she had been using scrying with her mother and she was hoping that it would help in finding Chris. She held his necklace in one hand along with the string and the stone, and on the other hand, she held her own necklace. Isabella closed her eyes and focused entirely on Chris. The two glowing necklaces had shown her that she was somehow connected to Chris. She didn't know how or why, but she felt it when then necklaces were glowing and she was able to feel it now as she was trying to find him. Selena just stared in wonder and decided not to bother her daughter.

Chris opened his eyes and looked around at where he was being held. It was very dark and very cold and very wet. He got up and tried walking around. When he did, he was shocked. He tried orbing out but was rebounded right back to where he was before. Chris sat up and looked around him and saw crystals. He tried to call for one, but it just shocked his hand. Chris yelped out in pain and shook his hand. The noise he made caused Dolintar to shimmer in.

"Well well, looks like you've woken up, young whitelighter."

"Yeah and thanks to this little cage you set up, I won't be going back to sleep in a while."

Chris rolled his eyes and replied in a sarcastic tone. Dolintar was angered by his smart ass tone and shot a fire ball at Chris. It startled him and caused him to jump back. In doing do, he hit the cage and was shocked again. It hurt a lot, but Chris just held it in. Dolintar saw that it caused Chris pain and he smiled.

"What's the matter little witch? Is this cage too much for the son of a Charmed One?"

Chris glared at the demon. He was about to answer back to him, but then again, he didn't want to feel that shock again. He just decided to ask him what it was he wanted.

"Ok, are you done bragging? How about you tell me what you want with me? Is it to show off that you're Mr. Big Demon for capturing a Charmed Son? I hope you know that my brother Wyatt will figure out where I am, and as soon as he does, you're pretty much toast."

Dolintar just chuckled at Chris's comment. He walked up to the cage and bent down to Chris level.

"I'm not worried about your brother Christopher. I can handle him. I'm worried about the prophecy."

"What prophecy? What are you talking about?"

Dolintar lifted himself up and looked up in the air. He smiled maliciously.

"It looks like we're expecting a visitor."

With that he shimmered out and left Chris alone on the floor. Chris tried to get up again but kept getting shocked back down. He bent his head down and began to think. How did he get into this mess? He knew what it was… He was worried about Isabella. This was the same demon that had attacked Isabella in his vision, he was sure of it. Maybe this prophecy that Dolintar was talking about was connected to her… But then what did he have to do with it? He thought back to the entry on Dolintar in the Book of Shadows.

_Prevent the rose from reaching the light…Prevent the rose from reaching the light… Prevent the rose from reaching the light…_

Chris's head shot up for a brief second. Could Isabella be the rose? If that was true, then the demon was really after Isabella and was using Chris as bait. He was so stupid, if that was true then Isabella was in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it. Chris rested his head on his knees and thought of a way to get out.

It had been about 15 minutes that Isabella had been scrying. She wasn't finding anything and it was starting to annoy her. Funny thing was that she never broke her concentration. She could feel a pull on her heart, and with each passing moment, the pull grew stronger and stronger. She held on tightly to the necklace and she suddenly felt it heating up, along with her rose necklace. The crystal on the string suddenly flew out of Isabella's hand on landed on the floor, but Isabella could not stop focusing on Chris, that connection was far too strong. She thought of Chris… She thought of his smile, of his eyes, of his sweet personality. She thought of everything about him and she just wished she could find him and get to him.

Suddenly, the lights in the room began to flicker on and off. A gust of wind surrounded the determined witch. Selena watched in fear as bright white lights began to surround her daughter. Isabella kept her eyes shut and continued to find the connection she had with Chris. Isabella suddenly felt her head spinning widely and felt nauseous. The feeling lasted for about 5 seconds and when it ended, Isabella was so shocked that she lost her footing and fell to the floor.

_What the hell just happened??? Where am I???_

Isabella was forced to open her eyes. She looked around her. She was in a very cold and very dark place. She got up and turned around. On the other side, she saw a figure inside a crystal cage. Isabella ran to the figure and saw that it was Chris. When Isabella saw him, her heart sped up.

"Chris?! Oh my God! Are you alright?"

Chris shot up his head to the sound of a familiar voice. When he saw Isabella standing inches away from him, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Was he dreaming? Only a few seconds ago, he was thinking about her and now there she was standing right in front of him.

"Isabella? What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"I wish I knew Chris. I have to get you out of here."

Isabella walked up to the crystal cage that held Chris inside. She was about to kick a crystal aside, when she felt herself being thrown across the cave. Chris's anger started to grow as he saw Isabella getting shot across the cave. Isabella got up and came face to face with Dolintar. She glared at him, her eyes turning icy blue again.

"Come to join the party Isabella?"

"You and I both know it's me you really want. So why did you have to pull in an innocent person like Chris?"

Chris snapped his head at Isabella as she conversed with Dolintar. Why was she calling him an innocent? She was the innocent, not him! Chris was about to say something when Dolintar laughed. He looked to Chris and then back to Isabella.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that I've got you right where I want you Isabella."

With that, Dolintar sent a straight streak of rapid fire energy balls. Isabella levitated and was able to dodge a great deal of them. The last one hit her leg sent her hurtling to the wall. Isabella cried in pain and grabbed her leg. She was also feeling the pain in her arm again. Chris watched in shock as Isabella levitated. He was finally seeing her in her true colors. When she was hit and was sent crashing into the wall, Chris grew furious.

"NO! Isabella!!!"

When he tried to get up again, he ran right into the crystal cage and was shocked again. Isabella watched as Chris was getting shocked. The anger and emotional pain she felt at this caused her to get past the physical pain that she felt in her leg and in her arm. She stood up tall in front of Dolintar. Dolintar growled at her. He was fearing that the prophecy would come to pass, and he could not let that happen. He conjured an athame and shot it at Isabella. She quickly turned invisible and dodged it. Dolintar became very agitated at this move. He stood quietly and listened for anything. Invisible, Isabella crept up behind Dolintar and was about to shock him with electricity, when he suddenly turned around and threw her into the wall with tremendous force. Isabella lifted her head up for 2 seconds and then everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Runs and hides from angry readers who do not like cliff hangers :P Ok so, you know the drill... Read, Review, and wait patiently for an update. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been super busy with life and what not... Anyways, here's Chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to show me some love. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

"Isabella… Isabella… Please wake up… Isabella…"

Isabella opened her eyes and found herself on the floor not too far away from Chris. As a matter of fact, she was only inches away from him. She felt so weak and so tired. She tried to lift herself up, but felt a sharp pain coming from her side. She looked at the pained look in Chris's eyes and was afraid to look at what was causing the pain. Isabella looked down and saw a large open wound on her side. She gasped in shock.

"Ch-Chris? Wh-What happened?"

Chris told Isabella the story while trying to control the tears that were forming in his eyes. He remembered clearly what had happened. After she had been knocked out, Dolintar had shot an energy ball at her to make sure she hadn't been faking it. When she didn't move, he moved her inches away from Chris and trapped her in a cage as well. He then turned to Chris and said something about watching as the prophecy died along with her. He then laughed and shimmered out. Chris had spent the last half hour trying to get out of his cage and helping her.

"Great… He not only knocks me down, but he had to shot an energy ball at me to…"

Chris shook his head. He had to get her out of there. She was in terrible shape. He was afraid to think that anything could happen to her. He didn't want anything to happen to her… and look what happened. Isabella was horribly wounded, lying inches away from him and there was nothing he could do to help her.

"I will get you out of here Isabella, I swear it."

"Who are you, Chris? You're not a regular mortal are you?"

Chris shook his head and chuckled. He was definitely not a regular mortal. He was a witch, and not just any witch, but the son of a Charmed One and an Elder. Chris moved as close to Isabella as he could without shocking himself and shook his head.

"I'm not a regular mortal Isabella… and I'm assuming that you're not either."

Isabella laughed at Chris. She was laughing at the irony of the situation. She was trying to save an innocent who wasn't innocent and in turn she became the innocent herself.

"No Chris, I am not a regular mortal… I'm a witch." Isabella laughed when she said witch.

"Guess what… Me to." Chris laughed along with her. Isabella laughed for a bit more until the pain of her wound began to kick in some more. Isabella clenched her teeth. She then remembered her mother back on earth. Thinking of her mother made Isabella sad. Chris noticed that.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about my mother… She must be freaking out wondering what happened to me. I can't teleport; it's not one of my regular powers."

"Oh…. yeah… my mom must be worrying to. She always worries about me and my brother."

Isabella looked around again. She could not help but laugh.

"Looks like they have every reason to worry."

Chris laughed along with Isabella. He then began to notice that she was losing a lot of color in her skin.

"How are you feeling Isabella?"

"Are you joking Chris? I have a huge wound in my side. I feel exhausted. All I wanna do is sleep right now."

"Don't go to sleep Isabella. Please, I need you to stay awake."

"It's so hard to do Chris… I'm very tired."

Isabella began to close her eyes. Chris shouted out at her.

"ISABELLA! Don't sleep!! If you do, you will not wake up! Do you hear me?! DO NOT fall asleep!"

Isabella opened her eyes and turned her head to face Chris. She smiled weakly. Chris lied down in his cage so that he was facing her. He smiled back at her.

"Talk to me Chris… Keep me awake…"

"Where were you born Isabella?"

"In Italy… I wish I was there now…"

"I'll bet it's beautiful…"

"I hardly remember it… We moved when I was only three. I lived in New York afterwards…"

"How was that?"

"Amazing… I could tell you everything about NYC, where to get the best food, where to find the best music, the best spots to have fun."

"I've been to NYC once in my life. I went with my older brother."

"Are you close with you brother?"

"Yeah we are… Wyatt and I were inseparable during our childhood. We still are even now. Right now as we speak, he's probably out looking for me…"

Isabella's eyes widened when Chris mentioned Wyatt's name. She knew of a witch named Wyatt Halliwell, first born son to a Charmed One and the Twice blessed Child… But then that meant that Chris, the one laying there inches from her was Christopher Halliwell, second son to Piper Halliwell. They were the Charmed Sons. The next generation of Warren witches and the most powerful witches of her time. Was this for real?

"Did you say your brother's name is Wyatt?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my God… And is your last name Halliwell?"

"I guess you've figured out who I am…"

"Yeah… You're Chris Halliwell; your mother is a Charmed One. I know all about your family and I admire them so much…"

Isabella began to feel tired again, before she could close her eyes, she began to sing a song that her mom would play often while she was growing up.

"Isabella?"

"Yeah Chris?"

"I think I know how to get you in here with me."

Isabella only hummed to show she understood. Chris was starting to worry. She was slipping away again. He needed to hurry up and attempt whatever it was that he wanted to attempt. Chris focused on the two crystals in front of him and the two crystals from Isabella's cage that were closest to him. Isabella turned her head and wondered what he was doing. Chris focused on lifting up the crystals up just a little bit, just to make enough room to call for Isabella and have her orb in with him. Isabella continued to watch as she saw the crystals beginning to lift up. She spoke up in a soft whisper.

"Chris? What are you…?"

"Don't worry Isabella… You'll be ok… I promise."

Chris continued to lift up the crystals. Suddenly he could not lift them anymore. They were too strong to lift any further. He looked at the space and he noticed that it still looked too small. He was afraid that if he called for Isabella, it would not work and she would get shocked. Isabella began to cough and her breathing became raspy. Chris looked at her. If he didn't try to help her now, he would lose his opportunity and judging by how much strength and energy he was using at the moment, he may not be able to lift the crystals again. So he took a deep breath and called out.

"Isabella!"

Isabella lifted her head up in a response to Chris's call. She was soon swallowed up by orbs and passed through both holes and into Chris's crystal cage. As soon as she passed, Chris let go of the crystals and fell back dead tired. Isabella opened her eyes and felt dizzy after the transfer. She groaned and turned to face Chris. Chris looked up and saw Isabella lying a few feet from him. He smiled and went to her. He gently lifted her up and held her in his arms. Isabella let in some more raspy breaths before speaking again.

"I'm scared…"

Chris could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He gently stroked Isabella's hair and traced his finger down her face. He looked at her and began to notice how beautiful she was. She had gorgeous eyes that were a beautiful honey color at the moment. She also had sweet thin lips that he had noticed when she smiled… Her smile… It was beautiful.

"Don't be scared ok? I'm here to protect you… I promise I won't let anything happen to you…"

Chris looked up at the ceiling of the cave.

"I swear it…"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh my God! I am so very very sorry that it took me so long to get an update for this story... I have been completly busy with life and I have so stressed out for the past few months... A lot of stuff happened and yeah I was really upset over some stuff... But anyways, it's over and done and I have a new chapter up... So sorry once again and thank you to those who still believed and were so patient with me. You guys rule:)

On a side note, I apologize for this chapter is not as great as the other ones... It's kinda like a "filler" chapter. I had to fit some of the other characters in this fan fic... Yes Wyatt is finally here, although he doesn't make an incredible appearance... But you'll all see why once I finish the story... Which by the way is 99 done... I'm just posting chapter by chapter so that you guys don't have too much info all at one...

So without further a due... Chapter 8!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 8**

Selena stared in disbelief as she watched her only daughter disappear into thin air. She started feeling very afraid and worried about her. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Isabella??? Where are you?"

Selena looked to the floor and saw the two necklaces there. She walked over to them and picked them up. Before Isabella disappeared, the necklaces were different, one of a Triquetra and the other was of a rose. But now, as Selena was looking at them, it seemed as though the two necklaces had merged together to create a new design and then split to form two similar necklaces. The new design looked like a golden Triquetra but with three beautiful roses peeking out from each tip. On another link, there were names. On one necklace, it said Christopher Perry Halliwell and on the other it said Isabella Maria Girardo. Both necklaces had the phrase _"When the light has reaches the rose, a new power will be born…" _Selena studied the new necklaces and then it dawned on her… Her daughter… The Charmed Son… Were they meant to be together? Is that why Isabella was able to find her way to him? Selena's knees weakened from the sudden realization and she needed to sit down. Now she needed to find her daughter. Before she could think anymore, she suddenly felt a huge pain to her stomach. It was almost paralyzing. Selena's eyes widened in fear.

"Isabella!!!"

Selena took a deep breath and lifted herself up from the couch. The pain was starting to recede, but she knew that she did not have much time left to help her daughter. She looked at the necklaces and knew where she had to go to get help.

Piper Halliwell was in the living room looking over some revenues that the club was bringing in. She looked at the clock; it was about 4:00 right now. Chris should be getting home soon. Piper wrote down a few more things down on the revenue sheet. After about another hour, Piper began to wonder what was taking Chris so long. Piper looked up at the ceiling.

"Chris?! Can you hear me?"

Piper waited for an answer from Chris but got nothing. She was starting to worry. She knew a demon was after him, what if he got to him? Her baby boy…. Piper was about to call for Wyatt when she heard frantic knocking on her door. Piper went to the door and opened it up. In front of her stood a frightened Selena. Piper looked at the women in a confused manner.

"Is everything alright?"

Selena lifted up the necklaces to show Piper.

"My daughter and your son are in danger."

At the comment made about Chris, Piper's eyes widened and she stared at the women from head to toe. She was not sure if she should trust her or not. She then looked at the necklaces that Selena was holding. Piper took one from Selena's hand and studied it. She then looked back at the woman. She looked very upset and very worried. Piper felt some sympathy for her, but then again, she still did not know who she was. Selena did not want to waste anymore time over this. She just sighed.

"Look, I know you're probably wondering if whether or not you should trust me. But I don't have much time to waste. I can feel my daughter. She is hurt! And if she is hurt, God knows what's happened to your son! I know who you are, and I know who your family is… Now please, we need to help them."

Piper realized that she should not anymore time as well. She needed to go find Chris and bring him back home safely. Piper pulled the woman inside.

"Wyatt!!! Get over here please! Chris is in trouble!"

In a matter of seconds, the eldest Charmed Son orbed into the Manor and right in front of the two women. He looked at Selena questioningly. He then turned to his mother.

"What going on? What happened to Chris?"

"I don't know." Piper then looked over to Selena. "But I think she does." Wyatt marched to Selena and stared at her for a few seconds. He then stood back in fear and in shock. Piper looked at her eldest and wondered if he was alright. She grabbed his arm.

"Wyatt?? What's wrong?"

"She's connected to our family… I can feel it. There's a huge link between both families, but I can't sense what it is." Selena stood in front of the two Halliwells.

"The link, young Wyatt, is with my daughter Isabella and your brother Chris!" Selena lifted up the necklace that showed Isabella's name and looked over to Piper who had Chris's necklace.

"Read the back of the necklace Piper… It will show you what I mean."

Piper read the link from the necklace. It had Chris's full name on it along with a phrase.

"When the light reaches the rose, a new power will be born… Light reaches the rose… Oh my God!"

Wyatt looked over to his mom and took the necklace and studied it. He then asked for the other one, which Selena gave him. He looked at it. He then looked back at Selena.

"Tell us everything you know about this."

Piper led Selena to the living room where Selena proceeded to tell them everything that she knew. She told them about her family heritage, where they lived after they moved away. She told them of her husband's death by Dolintar, to which Wyatt responded by saying that Chris had been having dreams about him.

"Yes… Dolintar has been attacking Isabella and I for the longest time. It started when he tried to kill Isabella when she was only three years old and he ended up killing Marco when he protected Isabella from an energy ball."

"I am so sorry… It must have been very hard for you." Said Piper and she gently grabbed Selena's hand. Selena smiled sadly and nodded.

"It was, but I had to stay strong, for my daughter's sake. After Marco's death, we needed to move on. We lived in New York for a very long time until one night about a few months ago I got a vision in my sleep. I was told that I needed to take Isabella and move to San Francisco, that a great destiny was waiting for her there."

"How long ago did you get this vision?" Ask Wyatt.

"About late May, I suppose."

Wyatt looked at his mother with a face of realization. Piper looked back at Wyatt wondering what it was he had just figured out.

"Late May… That was when Chris started to get his visions. The ones of Dolintar attacking him! Selena, what happened afterwards?"

"Yesterday was Isabella's first day of school, and everything went by normally, except for the demon attacks that we got the day. It wasn't anything new, but I was shocked to know that they had found us so quickly. Today, Isabella left for school again only to come back not too long afterwards crying because she and Chris were attacked at school and the demon got away with Chris. She had his necklace with her."

Piper's eyes started to well up. This could not be happening… She could be losing her son all over again. She had to go through it 20 years ago, she'd be damned if she had to go through it again. Wyatt went to his mother and held her in comfort.

"He can't be dead Wyatt… I know he can't be…"

"He's not mom… I would have felt it if he were…" Wyatt the looked at Selena, who was also beginning to have tears well up in her eyes. "What happened afterwards?"

"Isabella tried scrying for him using the two necklaces. At first nothing was happening, but then there was a great wind and lights everywhere and before I knew it, she was gone. Not too long afterwards, I started feeling her pain… She's dying and I can feel it…"

Wyatt separated from his mother and sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his brother. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and sighed.

"I can't sense him anywhere, neither him nor your daughter."

Selena fell back on the couch; tears were streaming down her face. She could not lose her daughter. She was all that Selena had left… Piper had been quiet for the entire time. She was just staring out and thinking of a way to find her youngest son. She then turned to Wyatt.

"We will find them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** First of all, thank you to all who gave me great comments and reviews, you all are beautiful people and I send good vibes out to you all. Second of all, I am sorry once again for my delayed response. Life keeps getting in the way of me posting up new chapters, and plus I am working on a side project, so that is taking quite a lot of my time. But fear not. I will finish posting this story in due time. Thanks again to all who have been patient with me and who continue to read this story.

**Chapter 9**

After being together for the past 15 minutes, Chris and Isabella were now lying next to each other in each other's arms. Isabella was barely awake and she was fighting so hard to keep herself alive. Chris on the other hand was falling more and more in love with her. They had been talking about their lives for the past few minutes. Isabella told Chris about how she lost her father when she was only three, and Chris had told Isabella about how he almost lost his mother and aunts when he turned 14.

"So… The Power of Three was almost destroyed?"

"Yeah… and I saw the whole thing happen… If my brother hadn't arrived when he did, they would have died…"

"You're lucky to have both of your parents… For my whole life, it's just been my mom and me."

"Do you think about your dad a lot?"

"I think about him every time a demon attacks. It is his memory that pushes me to fight. It is his spirit that persuading me to fight right now…"

Isabella clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut… The pain was too much… she didn't even know how much blood she had lost so far. The first thing that Chris had done once he and Isabella were together was to rip some clothing from his shirt and use it to put pressure on Isabella's wound. He knew many medical tricks, thanks to Leo's teaching. Since Chris couldn't heal, at least he was able to help keep someone alive long enough so that they could be healed by Wyatt. His medical tricks had helped to save many innocents, and he was hanging on to the fact that he would be able to save Isabella as well.

When Chris saw Isabella clench her teeth in pain, his heart broke in two. He never felt so much hurt in his life before… Well there was one time… He pushed that memory far back in his mind; he didn't want to think about it… He just wanted to think about Isabella and helping her through this. He could not… WILL not lose her. Isabella dug her face in Chris's chest and could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. Chris rubbed Isabella's back and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't get it… What does he want from us?"

"I don't know… but we'll get out of this… You just don't give up ok? Isabella, you cannot give up…"

Chris felt Isabella's tears on his shirt and he was starting to get really scared. He looked at her wound and it didn't improve at all… Isabella looked up him with weak eyes and muttered something to him. It was a statement that sent chills down Chris's spine and caused him to start panicking.

"You neither…"

Isabella then closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Chris lifted Isabella up and began to shake her gently.

"Isabella?? No… Come on Isabella. Wake up please! No… no… don't give up. Don't leave me… Please…"

Chris's eyes were filling up with tears and they began to fall down. He couldn't lose her… Chris remembered the last things she said to him. He knew why they were so chilling. When he turned 18, his parents had told him about the alternate Chris who had gone to the past in order to save Wyatt from turning evil. That Chris had died in his father's arms and the last words he said to Leo were "You neither." Now that Isabella had muttered those exact same words before losing consciousness, Chris was deathly afraid that he would lose her. He could feel a part inside him dying along with her. He felt as if he were losing half of himself… Half of his soul. It was then that Chris realized that he loved her.

"Isabella…. Don't die, please you can't die… You're unlike any other girl I've known… Please don't leave me… I love you."

Chris held Isabella close to his body. He was crying on her shirt. His hand was over her wound. He kissed her forehead and continued to cry. Suddenly something amazing happened. Chris felt a warm sensation coming from his hands. Chris looked at the golden glow coming from his hands. Could it be? Was he finally able to heal? Chris couldn't believe it. He smiled in excitement as he knew what this meant. He gently laid Isabella back down and placed his golden hands over her wound.

"Isabella? Come on… Can you hear me? Please come back to me…"

After a few minutes of intense concentration, the wound started to slowly heal. Chris started grinning and got very excited as he healed her. Isabella's face regained its healthy color and her wound was now almost completely healed.

Chris didn't notice that Dolintar had shimmered back in to check on whether Isabella had died yet. When he saw Chris and Isabella in the same cage and that Chris was healing her, his rage grew immensely. He telekinetically threw some crystals aside opening the cage and just as Chris was about to fully heal Isabella, Dolintar grabbed Chris by the shoulders and threw him against a wall. Chris fell to the floor dazed and confused, before he could regain his composure, he felt something chocking his neck cutting off his air supply. He looked up and saw Dolintar telekinetically squeezing his throat. Chris began clawing at his throat trying to free himself from Dolintar's grasp, but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Just like your mother and her stupid sisters! Always trying to help the innocent! Always believing that love can save the day! That love is stronger than everything! You humans make me sick! No worries, once I'm through with you, it won't take long to kill her."

Unbeknownst to Dolintar, Isabella had regained consciousness and was slowly getting up. She weakly lifted her head and saw Chris about to pass out from lack of oxygen. She heard Dolintar's last statement and that made her anger grow.

"Wanna bet?"

Before he could turn around, Isabella shot a very strong lightening bolt at Dolintar causing him to lose his grip on Chris. Dolintar was also sent hurtling to another part of the cave where he got knocked out. Isabella ran to Chris was coughing like mad on the floor. Chris looked up at Isabella and leapt to his feet. He grabbed Isabella and held onto her. Isabella held onto him as well. She felt tears falling down her face. Chris kissed her head as his own tears began falling down his face.

"I thought I lost you…"

"I was almost gone… I heard you cry… I heard what you said."

"I meant every word… I know why I feel connected to you, why I feel a great pull in my heart when I think of you…"

"I do to… and Chris… I love you to…"

With that, Chris held Isabella's face up and leaned in to kiss her. Isabella leaned forward and joined her lips to his, sharing their first kiss. As soon as the kiss was initiated, white and pink lights began shining all around them. Isabella and Chris didn't notice them for they were too caught up in the moment of the kiss. Dolintar got up and saw the two sharing a kiss and that's when he realized that he had failed and that the prophecy was happening.

"No!! It cannot be! This was not supposed to happen!!"

Dolintar shot an enormous fireball at the couple but it was blocked by an energy shield that came up around them. The shock of the fireball caused Chris and Isabella to break apart and see Dolintar standing there. Isabella looked at Chris…

"The light…"

Chris turned to Isabella.

"The rose…"

What happened next neither one of them could explain, they suddenly felt a strong bond to each other. Suddenly they heard an incantation in their minds… They each began to say a sentence of an incantation. Isabella began.

"Turn this dark into light…"

"As true destiny takes its flight…"

"Remove the thorns from this rose…"

"As the power within us grows…"

After Chris said the last line, Dolintar doubled over in pain. Fire was beginning to spread to his feet. Isabella and Chris held onto each other's hands and repeated the incantation.

"_**Turn this dark into light.**_

_**As true destiny takes its flight.**_

_**Remove the thorns from this rose.**_

_**As the power within us grows!"**_

After saying it a second time, the fire at Dolintar's feet began to spread to his legs, while that was happening, the white and pink lights returned and began dancing around Isabella and Chris once more.

The couple didn't notice at that precise moment, Wyatt, Piper, and Selena arrived in the cave. When Dolintar had removed the crystal from the cage, he also caused Wyatt to be able to sense for Chris. After collecting potions and writing spells, the three adults orbed into the cave to find the couple holding onto each other as lights danced around them.

Chris and Isabella held onto each other tightly and recited the spell once again.

"_**Turn this dark into light.**_

_**As true destiny takes its flight.**_

_**Remove the thorns from this rose.**_

_**As the power within us grows!"**_

The fire spread and a great wind surrounded the couple… Still they continued.

"_**Turn this dark into light.**_

_**As true destiny takes its flight.**_

_**Remove the thorns from this rose.**_

_**As the power within us grows!"**_

They said another few times and with that Dolintar gave out one last scream in pain and was forever vanquished. Isabella and Chris looked into each others eyes and locked lips again. They then disappeared in a twinkling of white and pink lights as the others stared in disbelief.

Oh nos! Where did they go?? DUN DUN DUUUUN! I promise, this is the last cliff hanger I will leave you with. I have one more chapter to post and the Epilogue! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Here is the final Chapter of this Fan fiction! I still have an Epilogue in the works and it should be up in a few days. Thank you guys for the nice comments and reviews and Yay more new readers! I love getting new readers! Ok so yeah enjoy this chapter! :)

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

**Chapter 10**

"What the hell was THAT?!" Yelled Piper.

She rushed over to where her youngest son had previously stood and looked around her mouth gaping in shock. Selena had joined her. She bent down and brushed the floor with her fingers, maybe hoping to get some sense at where her daughter had gone. Selena got up and shook her head. She put her hands to her face in confusion. Wyatt was kneeling down trying to get read on where his brother was. He wasn't getting anything.

"I can't sense him anywhere mom, I don't get it what could have happened?"

Wyatt decided that now was a good time to get out of that cave. He grabbed Selena's hand and Piper's hand and orbed them back into the attic. When they arrived back home, Piper rushed to the Book and began flipping its pages.

"Do you think some more demons got to them?" Asked the eldest Charmed One. Selena stepped up.

"No, it wasn't a demon, Piper. Dolintar was the strongest of his kind. My daughter and your son just vanquished him. No one in my line ever had the power to vanquish him."

Wyatt paced around thinking about what just happened. Chris and a girl, whom he was assuming was Isabella, hold onto each other for dear life, not even noticing that they were there. He thought about the spell they were chanting.

"The spell…"

Piper looked towards her eldest, what was going on in his brain? What was he thinking about?

"Wyatt? What spell?"

Wyatt turned to his mother and looked at her and then to Selena. He then stepped to the Book and flipped to the entry about Dolintar.

"The spell Chris and Isabella were saying. They had their hands interlocking with each other while saying that spell. And plus, I've never heard of it before, it's not in the Book! There was no known vanquish for Dolintar. How come Chris and Isabella were able to vanquish him with just a spell?"

Selena stepped in between Wyatt and Piper. She held out Isabella's necklace.

"They have become one… The prophecy has been fulfilled." Selena studied the back of the necklace. "The light has reached the rose. You son is half elder. He is a pure being of light. My daughter carries the symbol of our family in her blood… The rose."

"So while they were here together, something must have happened to make them come into full power… Something happened to unite them…" Started Wyatt.

"Something bonded them together." Piper finished. She looked down as tears started to form in her eyes. Wyatt and Selena went to her side and started to comfort her.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Did you see the way they looked at each other? They're in love Wyatt… What else could make them as connected as they were?"

"She's right Wyatt… It makes perfect sense… Their souls are connected now."

Wyatt's head looked up in realization. The mothers were not crying out of sadness, but out of happiness that their children had found each other. Wyatt had seen the look on his brother's face just before he disappeared with Isabella. That was a look of love. Wyatt couldn't help but smile. Now all they needed to do was figure out where they went.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

When Chris and Isabella broke away from the kiss they found themselves in a white room. It had marble columns and beautiful sculptures and fountains everywhere. Chris and Isabella linked hands and started walking forward. Isabella looked around and readied herself for anything. Chris saw how intense she looked so he squeezed her hand to reassure that they'd be alright. Isabella looked up at Chris.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I dunno, it doesn't look too demonic. I mean water fountains? That doesn't exactly scream out evil."

"No, but still, who summoned us and what do they want?"

No sooner had Isabella finished her question when an Elder orbed into the room. She looked fairly young, about her mid thirties. She had medium length brown hair and a sweet, trusting smile. She stepped towards the couple.

"The council of Elders has summoned you here. My name is Amara. I have come to take you to the council room. Take my hand."

"What do the Elder's want from us? My family hasn't been in good spirits with you since I was 14!" Snapped Chris.

Isabella whipped her head around to his direction. To her, the Elders were the most wise and peaceful beings in the Universe. Obviously the Halliwells thought differently of them. Amara kept her peaceful composure despite Chris's outburst.

"I understand why you don't commune with us as much as you used to, but you need to understand why you were summoned here…"

"We don't owe anything to the Elders if that's what you're thinking. Nor do I plan to give favors to you." Chris said. Isabella rubbed his arm and looked up at him.

"Chris relax… You haven't heard her out yet."

"You don't understand Isabella… They are everything that's wrong with my family. They wanted to split my parents up; one of them tried to kill my brother and killed my alternate self in the process. Not to mention another one of them tried to trick my father into leaving my mom while she was dying. And of that's not bad enough, they have been doing all kinds of messed up crap while I was growing up."

"We don't wish to ask anything from you Christopher. I understand the pain that some of us have put you through. There have been times where I myself have questioned being an Elder. But, that is not the point of this. We summoned you here because we saw what happened in the Underworld and we thought you would be having questions about what's happening."

Before Chris could respond to what she said, Isabella placed her finger to his mouth, she wanted to talk first.

"You're right, we do have questions. At least I do. Can I speak to Chris alone before we decide to come with you?"

"Of course."

Isabella led Chris to a different part of the room. He looked very annoyed, but confused as well.

"Look, I get that you hate them, but I for one wish to know what's going on. And if they know something about this whole prophecy thing and why we were dragged into it, well what's the harm in finding out. Isn't there something you wanna know?"

Chris nodded. He had a lot of questions for the Elders. He wanted to know the prophecy, but he also wanted to know why Isabella was never a part of the alternate future where his brother was evil. He also wanted to know why his last relationship had ended the way it did.

"Ok, you're right, there are some things I wanna know. I'll go with you. But I swear if they mention any favors, I'm orbing us out of there."

"Deal."

Isabella smiled and kissed Chris lightly. Chris smiled back. They then walked back to Amara. Isabella held her free hand out and grabbed onto Amara's hand. Amara smiled and orbed them into another room. This room held many more Elders sitting on a long white table. In front of the table was a dark circle on the floor where the three were standing. Chris looked around in distrust.

"Make us feel like common criminals, that's a good way to get us to trust you."

One of the Elders stood up at Chris's remark. He looked much older than Amara. He had white hair and aged eyes. He summoned a comfortable couch for the couple to sit on a few feet from the black circle.

"Feel better?"

Isabella couldn't help but stifle a small laugh. Chris rolled his eyes and the couple sat down. Amara went back to her place on the white table. The older Elder sat back down. He began to talk.

"I'm assuming Amara has informed you on why you have been summoned here. You both must have many questions about what's happening to you and about the prophecy."

Chris stayed quiet. Isabella was the first to speak up. The first question that came to her mind was directly about the prophecy.

"What exactly is this prophecy and what does it have to do with us?"

Amara was the one to answer her question.

"The prophecy has everything to do with you Isabella. The prophecy is about you and Christopher."

"Who came up with this prophecy? What was it specifically?" Asked Chris who had decided to finally say something.

"Your ancestors came up with this prophecy. Melinda Warren and Joanna Morano. Except when they first saw the prophecy they thought it meant the union of Melinda's child Prudence and Joanna's child Antonio. Unfortunately that would never happen for Melinda was arrested a few days later. The night before she was executed, Joanna snuck into her cell. She was going to break Melinda out so that she could run with the other witches back to Europe, but Melinda refused. Her daughter ad already been taken away to live elsewhere and she didn't want to jeopardize her daughter's life. Joanna understood and went to give her friend a final hug good bye. While they embraced, they saw the vision again, only this time they didn't assume it was for Antonio and Prudence but for a future generation."

With that, the Elder waved his hand and instantly, the dark circle in front of Isabella and Chris showed a holographic scene. Chris stood up and walked to. Isabella stood up and gazed at the view. It looked like it was coming from the past, but way back into the past.

"What is this?" Isabella asked.

"This is what happened the night before Melinda Warren was burned at the stake. You can view the screen to know what happened if you do not believe us. And you can view anything from the past, and from alternate realities."

Amara directed her last sentence to Chris who lifted his head up in curiosity. Isabella looked to Chris and back to Amara.

"So basically, we can see everything that happened and why it happened?"

"Precisely. That is all we wish to show you, if you have more questions, don't hesitate to call any of us."

With that Amara and the other Elders orbed out of the room in a vision of beautiful colorful lights. Chris walked back to Isabella and sighed.

"Do you trust them?" He asked her.

"I trust Amara and I'm curious as to this holographic thing. I would love to know what the deal is behind this whole prophecy thing and why did it happen so fast?"

"Yeah and I wanna know more about my alternate self that went back in time to save his family… or my family? I dunno, it's to confusing!"

Isabella nodded and then they stepped a few spaces away from the screen. Isabella looked up at the screen.

"Ok, so how do we start this thing?"

"I dunno, maybe we just say something like 'Play'"?

The second Chris said "Play", the holograph started playing. Isabella and Chris smiled and began to watch.

_It is a dark night and the view of a closed prison cell shows up on the screen. Inside the cell we see a beautiful blonde-haired woman sitting cross-legged on the floor. She is in a deep state of meditation, which is surprising seeing as though she is set to burn in a few hours. This is Melinda Warren. She comes out of her state and looks sadly at the door. All of a sudden, we hear a faint voice, almost like a whisper._

_"__Psst, Melinda!" _

_Melinda turns her head in the direction of the voice. At first there is nothing, but in a few seconds a woman reveals herself just outside the cell. She has long dark brown hair and green eyes. She is Joanna Morano. Melinda rushes to Joanna and grabs her hands through the cell door._

_"__Joanna? What are doing here? If you are caught, you will burn along with me."_

_"__Melinda, you will not be burned. I swear on my life, I will get you out of here and you and Prudence can come with us back to Europe."_

_Melinda smiled at her friend's loyalty. But she then shook her head sadly. She let go of Joanna's arms and walked around her cell._

_"__I cannot escape Joanna…"_

_"__Yes you can! I have some friends who can help you escape. We'll get you out and then find Prudence…"_

_"__No! Joanna, you are my dearest friend, but I cannot risk my daughter dying to. If I escape and we don't find Prudence, she will be banished or even worse, burned."_

_Tears started coming down Joanna's face. She grabbed onto the bars of the cell door. Melinda walked up to Joanna and tears ran down her face as well._

_"__It was not supposed to end this way Melinda…"_

_"__I know, but everything happens for a reason. I will burn tomorrow and you and Antonio will head back to Europe."_

_"__And leave you and Prudence here… I cannot leave you here… Damn that Matthew!"_

_Melinda's eyebrows furrowed at the sound of Matthew's name._

_"__Matthew has been dealt with. He will never haunt another Warren again. But you must go Joanna. It will be dawn soon. And you must take your son and live your lives. This is my destiny. You need to fulfill your own."_

_"__I shall miss you Melinda. You have been like a sister to me."_

_"__I shall miss you as well."_

_With that the two women attempted to embrace through the bars, but they only managed to grab each other arms and lean against the door. When they embraced a golden light surrounded them and soon a vision came onto the screen._

_In the vision the silhouette of a young man and a young woman appeared. At first they were away from one another but they came closer and closer to each other until they finally linked they're arms together. As soon as they linked their arms together a great light shown from the boy's end and caused a rose to blossom in the girl's end._

_Melinda's and Joanna's eyes burst open from the vision. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They then announced the prophecy together._

_"__When the light touches the rose. A great new power will be born."_

_"__Good bye my dear friend." Said Joanna as she began to walk away. Melinda waved goodbye to her._

_"__Blessed be."_

This was where the image ended. Isabella stared at the now empty screen with a look of shock on her face. Chris looked from the screen to Isabella.

"Wow… That woman, she looks…"

"Exactly like me… And she has my powers… Well Invisibility for one. I've always wondered where I got that from."

"You didn't get your powers from your mother?"

"No, I got my Levitation from my grandmother and my Electrokinesis was a power I developed over the years. My mother can't turn invisible. She is clairvoyant and has some telekinetic abilities."

"Wow… some powers you got there…"

"Yeah they are and I've had years of practice with them so I have some pretty good control over them, and I like my powers and the fact that I'm a witch."

"Yeah being a witch is cool, but sometimes it can have its downfalls."

Chris's head hung low a little bit as he remembered the person who hurt him so deeply. The person who caused him to hate relationships until Isabella came into his life.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you loved using magic."

"I do… It's just sometimes being a witch makes you see a person's true colors, and sometimes, they're not so pretty."

"Betrayal?"

Chris whipped his head at Isabella. It was amazing how she clearly picked out exactly how he felt and what he was talking about.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because, I can sense it in your voice. In the way you were saying that magic allows you to see someone's true colours. It yells out betrayal. So, who was it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Was it a girl?"

Chris shot Isabella a dirty look. Isabella shot another one right back at him. Chris sighed.

"Yeah. She was my first girl friend. And I loved her."

"I see…" Isabella tried to hide the small insecure feelings inside of her.

"Yeah… We met randomly at the mall. She was a beautiful tall girl with bronze skin and long brown hair and fierce eyes… Her name was Bianca and I fell for her… Then after a year of dating, she betrayed me so badly I never wanted to love again…"

Isabella took Chris's hand and gently stroked it.

"What did she do to you?"

"After a year of dating I discovered her true colours. She was a witch just like me, but she was an assassin witch. And her family was after The Charmed Ones. One night, we were alone at my house when they attacked. Many of her relatives suddenly appeared at my house armed and ready to kill. I couldn't believe it. Thankfully, my brother had figured out what she was up to a few hours earlier and was able to come up with enough vanquishing potions to get me out of that mess. Bianca got away… I let her go…"

Isabella was in shock of what she just heard from Chris. How could anyone be that cruel? No wonder Chris was so shielded and distant when it came to relationships. Isabella moved closer to Chris and gently touched his face. She then brought his face down and kissed it.

"It's ok, you don't have to worry about anything like that ever again… I love you…"

"I know… I love you to… But there's just one thing that I don't understand."

"What?"

"I don't know how to explain this… I even had a hard time swallowing it when my parents told me."

"Told you what?"

"How about I just show you."

Chris turned to the screen in front of them and thought of a question of command to ask it. He wanted to show Isabella about the alternate Chris who came back from the future to save his family, only to be killed just before his 23rd birthday. Isabella was starting to grow impatient. She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot.

"Chris, what's going on?"

"I'll show you… About 21 years ago, a man from the future visited my family in order to prevent something awful form happening to my brother which would destroy the young man's future."

"Aaaand?"

"The young man was me… Well an alternate me seeing as he succeeded in changing the past and saving the future."

"What? How is that… Is that even possible?"

"Yeah it is… Because according to what my parents told me, in his reality, my brother Wyatt was evil… but not like everyday demon evil… Like pure cold-hearted evil tyrant. And last time I checked, my brother is one of the nicest guys I know."

"So let me get this straight… You're saying that about a few months before you were even born, an alternate you came from the future to protect your infant older brother?"

"Exactly…"

"Wow, this is confusing… So there must have also been an alternate me right?"

"That's what's confusing to me… My parents never mentioned that you were the woman I loved… It was Bianca…"

"Oh… well that's um interesting…"

"Yeah, but she was killed while my alternate self was in the past."

"That doesn't make any sense… I mean here we are apparently bound by this random prophecy that says we belong together and are forever bound by all time and space and whatever… And now I'm hearing that in the other future I was never even around?" Isabella angrily marched up to the screen in front of her.

"Tell me wise screen… Why the hell was I not in this alternate future if I was so important to this whole prophecy thing?"

The screen then began to flicker an image onto the screen. It showed Isabella, but a different looking Isabella. She had short black hair with red streaks in them. She was also thinner and looked more intense then she was now. Here eyes had no vibrancy to them and she looked more tired than usual. The image would not play until someone asked it to. Chris walked up to Isabella and gently touched her shoulders. Isabella sighed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so confused about this…"

"It's ok… I am to… This is also something I wanna know. We don't know what we're gonna see. You might not like it."

"I don't care… Look, I need to know… We need to know what's going on…"

"Ok…" Chris turned to the screen and asked for it to play.

_The image continued as Alternate Isabella carefully walked around what looked to be like a destroyed version of New York City. She was wearing black cargo pants and a black shirt. She was holding an athame in one hand and several potion bottles in the next. _

_Suddenly, she was surrounded by many demons. She threw the potions on half of them, vanquishing them. She then pulled out some more potions and vanquished a few more demons. Then two demons charged at her. She become invisible and did a levitated flip over the demons. Then she thrust her athame into a demon's back, vanquishing it. The three final demons then conjured energy balls and shot them at her. She dove out of the way. She then tumbled on the floor and jumped back up. The second she jumped back up, she held out her hands and shot out a powerful electric bolt at the three demons, vanquishing them instantaneously. She then stood alone on the street breathing heavily when she heard a slow clapping noise coming from the shadows. Isabella turned her head to the shadows. _

_"__Who are you? Show yourself!" Isabella pulled out her athame poised and ready to fight for her life. From the shadows emerged a tall sinister man with eyes that even the deadliest demons were afraid of. Isabella remained calm as the man slowly approached her. _

_"__Hello Isabella."_

_"__Who are you? What do you want from me?"_

_"__Why Isabella, I am shocked to hear that you have no idea of who I am. I mean my work is very recognizable. Just look around you."_

_Isabella suddenly gasped as she realized who this man was… He was the most evil man that the world has ever known. The man that made Voldermort look like a timid lamb. Wyatt Halliwell, the tyrant ruler of all magic. Isabella started backing away from Wyatt. She held out her hand ready to attack. _

_"__What do you want from me? I never did anything to you."_

_"__Oh Isabella… It's not about what you did to me, but what you're supposed to do to my empire." _

_"__What are you talking about?"_

_"__Have you ever met my brother?"_

_"__I don't know your brother? What does he have to do with me?"_

_"__I'm surprised your dearly departed mother never told you about him?"_

_Isabella's eyes grew in fury at the mention of her mother's name. She shot an electric bolt at Wyatt who crushed it as if it were nothing. He then telekinetically threw Isabella into some electric wires where she was shocked. Isabella fell onto the floor shaking and gasping for breath. Wyatt walked up to her and held her down with his foot. _

_"__Not so nice being electrocuted now is it Isabella?"_

_"__Y-you son of a b…"_

_"__I would watch my mouth if I were you… Maybe I'll make your death less painful."_

_"__Why would you kill me? I don't know your brother. I never met him."_

_"__But you're supposed to meet him Isabella. You're supposed to meet him in about a few minutes where the both of you will begin to slowly destroy my army..." With that, Wyatt summoned Excalibur and rammed it into Isabella's stomach. Isabella screamed out in pain. Wyatt bent down and began to whisper to her._

_"__Not too long after that, you will fall in love. When you do, the power you two will create will be enough to destroy me… Now that you will die, the prophecy will never happen and the world will stay under my control… Tough break kid…"_

_"__S-s-someone… Will… stop… you…"_

_"__I'll worry about that later… But for now…"_

_Wyatt got up and twisted Excalibur around causing Isabella to scream out in pain as she slowly died. He then pulled it out and black orbed out of there. A few seconds later, another set of orbs arrived on the scene. It was the Alternate Chris. He saw Isabella on the floor. He ran to her body and checked for a pulse. Finding none, he got up and he kicked the dirt on the floor. _

_"__DM IT!! I'm too late! Another powerful witch has died... And I couldn't stop it..."_

_Chris took a look at the now dead Isabella. He bent down and closed her life less eyes... He stared at her and felt a deep sadness inside for this particular witch… _

_"__I am so sorry…"_

_Chris then slowly got up and looked around at the destruction of what used to be one of the most active cites in the world… Without a second thought, he sadly looked at Isabella's body one last time before orbing out. _

The image ended and Isabella stood white-faced in front of the screen. She had just witnessed her own painful death at the hands of Chris's evil older brother. Chris was also shocked as he witnessed a glimpse of the horrible future his alternate self had to endure. He turned to Isabella just on time to see her slowly beginning to collapse. Chris caught her and helped her to the couch. Isabella could not take seeing what she just saw. She started shaking and began to cry hysterically. Chris held her close to him and comforted her. He did not want to see anymore. He became very angry. He then looked up and yelled out to the Elders.

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you people!! Are you having fun watching us suffer like this?? We don't want to see anymore!! Come down here now and answer some questions!! We've had enough of your games!"

Not too long after Chris's cries, Amara orbed into the room and stood in front of the hysterical couple. Isabella had stopped crying and was now lying down on the couch still in an after shock. Chris on the other hand, was pissed off at the Elders. He stood up and angrily marched to Amara until he was face to face with her.

"Why did you want to show us this? Did you know that Isabella is dead in the alternate future?! Did you know that she would react the way she did? How can you stand by and watch as she breaks down?!"

"We cannot control what you wish to see Chris. We wanted you to see things as they already happened. Yes, in the other future, Isabella was killed mercilessly by Wyatt, and that event is what caused your alternate self to end up with Bianca."

"Don't give me that… How does she play into all of this? Last time I checked, Bianca tried to kill me and my family."

"When the alternate Chris came to the past, he had no idea of how much he'd be changing. Now that Wyatt was good, Isabella was able to live long enough to meet you. As for Bianca, contrary to popular belief, she was never the one you were destined to be with, alternate future or this one."

"Well then why were we engaged in that future?"

"In that future, Bianca was only meant to be a force to give the alternate Chris enough will and strength to complete his mission. In that future both Bianca and Chris died. In this reality, her betrayal would help you to shield yourself until Isabella came along. That way you would be able to appreciate her more and trust her."

Amara looked over to Isabella who was still very silent. The tears were still falling down her face. Amara walked up to the couch and sat down beside her. She grabbed Isabella's hand and rubbed it.

"I know it's hard to see what you have just seen, but that was a different future. It does not exist anymore. You do not have to be afraid anymore. Of anything…"

"I know… This is just too much for me to handle in one shot. It's overwhelming…"

"I know it is… But you are part of something that is huge… Not to mention you have found the happiness you craved for so long."

Isabella looked over to Chris, who had been standing in the same place trying to take in everything that Amara had told him. Isabella got up from her seat and walked up to Chris. She gently tucked his hair back. Chris then wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Isabella dug her face into his chest and gently sighed. Amara smiled and orbed out. A few seconds later, Chris and Isabella orbed back to Earth, ready to begin their new lives together.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Ok There is an Epilogue! This is not the last chapter... I still have the Epilogue to put up. I hope you liked this chapter... was my longest to date. :)


	11. Epilogue

WOW! It's been Two years since I touched this fan fic and a couple of days ago I got an email saying someone subscribed to it! Just you all know that this is IT! Everything is done! Enjoy the final instalment and I may have another story (depending on my schedule)

Peace, Love, and Magic,

Rocker Child

* * *

Epilogue

It has been three years since Isabella's and Chris's first encounter. Within those three years, they have spent great amounts of time getting to know each other better and falling more in more in love with one another. During those three years, their relationship had to withstand many trials and tribulations that destiny sent them. Now, as Isabella was standing in front of a mirror gazing into her reflection, she began to think about those tough times.

The first trial came not too long after they left the hall where they meet the Elders. It came when Isabella met Chris's brother, Wyatt. At first she didn't want to meet him for she was afraid of him seeing as the last time she saw him, he was killing her in an alternate time line. She couldn't face Chris for weeks because she needed to deal with what she had seen. She was unable to deal with the whole "destiny-prophecy" thing. Chris had tried several times to get her to talk to her, but every time he came close to her, she pushed him away. During those few weeks, both Isabella and Chris were miserable. They would pass each other in class and in the hallways and every time Isabella would feel a slight twinge on her heart strings.

If it hadn't been for that one day in November, they probably would not have gotten back together. It was the day before Chris's birthday and Isabella wanted to go and wish him a happy birthday, but she didn't want to give him any false hope (or herself for that matter) of any reconciliation. She was in her room when she heard a knock on the door. Standing in front of her was Chris's older brother, Wyatt. He told her that Chris needed her. He was miserable and it was affecting much more than his emotions. His powers were becoming useless along with his drive to do anything. Isabella didn't say anything, but the same thing was happening to her. Wyatt begged her to see Chris to fix whatever it was that split them apart. Isabella shut the door on Wyatt so that he wouldn't see her tears. The next day, Isabella went for a walk around her block. After an hour she found herself in front of Chris's house. Now, looking at her mirror image, Isabella thought back to that moment in time.

Flashback:

_Isabella looked up at the large mahogany house and thought of the boy inside who she still loved. Yes, she did love Chris, but she was terrified of this new found responsibility. She looked and noticed a female silhouette looking back at her through the window. She turned around and was about to walk away, when she noticed the door swung open and Chris bolted down the stairs to her. He grabbed her arms as she tried to look away._

_"Chris please…"_

_"I can't Isabella… I can't stand by and forget about everything… Don't ask me to just forget about you…"_

_"You think it's so easy for me to forget about you?"_

_"Well that's exactly what your actions are telling me…"_

_Chris looked at Isabella and noticed tears were falling down her face. He placed his hand on her face and wiped her tear away. Isabella finally looked up at him and gazed into his beautiful emerald eyes._

_"Chris… I can't deal with this huge prophecy thing… I mean I do love you, but I feel as if I'm forced to love you because of what the Elders said about us."_

_Chris was taken aback by what Isabella said. He stayed silent for a few minutes. He then tucked some of his hair behind his ear and looked back at Isabella's chocolate eyes._

_"Isabella… I don't need the stupid prophecy to know I love you… I just do… But can you look me in the eyes right here and now and tell me you don't feel the same way? Can you stand here and be unsure?"_

_Isabella wanted to look away and tell Chris that she wasn't sure that she was forced into loving him and that she didn't want to love him that way anymore. That was what she wanted to do… But she couldn't. Her eyes were locked into his. Just being there with him holding onto her made her feel complete again. Without thinking, Isabella grabbed onto Chris and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Chris held her tight and kissed her back. Tears began to stream down the couple's faces._

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"No… Don't be… Believe me I was freaked out to by the huge prophecy thing… But I was more afraid of losing you."_

_"What do we do now? I mean it still seems like we were pushed into this huge thing…"_

_"How about we take it slow from now on? Like go on dates, and take things one step at a time."_

_"I like the sound of that…"_

_The couple then shared a kiss again and hand in hand walked into the house._

Isabella smiled a she remembered that moment. She remembered coming inside and meeting Chris's family, now that his aunts and his mother had reconciled their differences. She remembered that for the following two years, they built their relationship, even though at times it got bumpy. Such as times when either Chris or Isabella would have to postpone a date due to a magical situation, but those were easily overcome. What wasn't easy to overcome was the sudden death of Isabella's mother. Isabella became distraught with grief over her mother's death. What was worse, it wasn't even a magical cause. It was because of a car accident. Isabella refused to come out of her house for weeks after the funeral. She refused to see anyone, even Chris. Isabella was 22 years old at the time and she didn't feel she was ready to live her life without her mother. She had to deal with the after math of what happened, her mother's will, taking over the bills for the apartment, and even becoming the new Matriarch of her family. Chris tried to help her though it, but she did not to accept his help. Isabella would spend night after night crying in her sleep because of the pain she was feeling. One day, a knock came on her door. Isabella, thinking it was Chris shouted at him to go away, but instead of Chris being at the door, it was Piper. Isabella thought back to that memory.

Flashback:

_Isabella was lying down on her bed with her blanket wrapped around her. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing her pajamas and her face was splotched and stained by her ever flowing tears. She heard her door bell ring. She ignored it, not caring to see anyone. It had been a week since her mother's funeral and she still didn't wish to see anyone. The ring came again and she still ignored it. The ring came once again, and she got fed up. She got up and walked to the door. She pushed the intercom button thinking it was Chris._

_"Chris… Leave me alone!"_

_"This isn't Chris, Isabella."_

_Embarrassed, Isabella apologized to Piper for her rude behavior. Piper didn't care; she just wanted to bring her some food. After a few minutes of saying she didn't want anything, she finally let Chris's mother in, fearing the famous wrath of Piper Halliwell. She pushed the button to unlock the main door downstairs and tried to fix herself up before Piper came upstairs. When Piper arrived at her door, Isabella let her in. piper brought in a basket of baked goods and set them down on her table. She then walked up to Isabella and gave her a hug. Isabella reluctantly returned it._

_"How are you sweetie?"_

_"I could be better."_

_"It's never easy, losing someone you love."_

_"No offence, Mrs. Halliwell…"Piper laughed at Isabella's formal greeting._

_"I think you've known me long enough to call me Piper. I'm old, but I'm not THAT old."_

_"Sorry… No offence Piper, but I don't feel like talking about her right now."_

_Piper nodded. She led Isabella to her couch and sat her down. If anyone knew about the pain of loss, it was Piper Halliwell. She knew full well what Isabella was going through, because she herself had gone through the same thing about 25 years ago when her big sister died, leaving Piper as the head of her family._

_"I completely understand Isabella. I know the pain you are going through."_

_"Do you?"_

_"Yes… When I lost my big sister a few years before Chris was born, I thought I'd never get over it. She wasn't only my big sister, but a second mother to me. I lost my birth mother when I was very young, so Prue basically took over caring for me and Chris's aunt, Phoebe after our mom died."_

_"Prue Halliwell… Yeah I remember learning about her. From what I heard, she was a great witch."_

_"She was… she was a great person. Dedicated to her work and dedicated to my family. She always put us before her own needs, which was why I felt guilty after she died."_

_"Why did you feel guilty?"_

_"Because she never got chance to really live. She was always too busy protecting Phoebe and me that she wasn't able to gain a life of her own."_

_"What happened after she died? I mean to you. How did you deal with her death?"_

_"Almost how you are dealing with your mother's death. I tried to shut everyone out of my life. I didn't want to deal with being the oldest and not having a big sister. When Chris's aunt Paige was discovered, I didn't care to find her at first. But I knew I had to. It was the right thing to do. Even afterwards it took time for me to learn to love Paige. But to be honest, it still hurts sometimes."_

_"I'd imagine so…"_

_"It does hurt, and believe me Isabella, there will be times when you think the pain will kill you… But it'll be so much worse if you choose to go through it alone."_

_Isabella looked up at Piper and knew where she was going with this. It was obvious that she came here to talk to her about Chris._

_"This is about Chris isn't it?"_

_"In a way… You can't keep avoiding him Isabella."_

_"Did Chris send you here to talk to me?"_

_"He doesn't know I'm here, and this is not just about Chris, Isabella. You can't keep pushing away the people who wish to help you. I tried doing that when Prue died and it almost consumed me."_

_Isabella felt her tears starting to fall down her face. She didn't want to let Chris back in, only to have him die along with her father, her grandmother, and most recently, her mother. Piper began to gently rub Isabella's back as she continued to cry._

_"I can't…"_

_"You can't what?"_

_"I can't keep losing the people I love, Piper… I just can't…"_

_"So you figure that if you push the people you love the most away, that it won't hurt as much when they're gone…"_

_"Yeah… I don't want to feel that hurt again and now that I'm head of my family, I'm gonna have to face more difficult things… And if anything were to happen to Chris because of me… I don't know what I would do."_

_"I went through the same thing after I lost Prue. I kept everyone at a distance fearing I would lose them just like I lost her, but you know what? I'm glad I had the courage and strength to let them back in and they've all helped me to take over for Prue. This is why we ALL want to help you through your tough time…"_

_With that Piper pulled the crying young Matriarch into her arms as she sobbed onto her sweater. Piper smoothed out Isabella's hair and rubbed the back of her head. Isabella held onto to Piper's shirt for dear life. She didn't know why she was acting like this… This was Chris's mother and her she was crying like a small child… A part of her wanted to pull away and lock herself in her room… the other part, the more reasonable part, told her to let Piper help her._

_"I love him so much… And it scares me sometimes how much I need him…"_

_"You don't have to be afraid of needing him… It's completely normal to need someone as much as you need Chris, and you'll come to find that your love will make you stronger… Trust me… it will."_

_Isabella nodded and looked down at her hands. She fiddled with the ends of her sweater. Piper gently grabbed Isabella's hands._

_"If you want, you can move into the Manor with us…"_

_"No… no… Thanks, that's very kind of you, but I can't ask that from you."_

_"You're not asking me… I'm asking you. The last thing you need is to deal with all the bills and lawyers, especially by yourself."_

_"No, Piper… I mean it… I can't move into your house… I can handle taking care of things around here."_

_"Ok, but I will be coming to check up on you every now and then to see if you're handling everything alright…"_

_"You don't have to… Really."_

_"I know I don't have to… But I want to."_

_Isabella looked up again and smiled at the kindness that the eldest Halliwell was showing towards her… And she was nothing more than the girl who was dating her youngest son… There was no doubt about it; Piper Halliwell was an angel walking on earth._

_"Tell Chris to pass by later… I kinda need him right now."_

_Piper smiled back at Isabella. She gave her one last hug and then she was on her way back home. Isabella walked back from the door and walked back to her room where she tried to fix herself up a bit before seeing Chris again._

_Chris did come… And the two stayed together for the rest of the day, talking, crying, at times laughing, and just being happy together._

The flashback ended and Isabella gazed back at the mirror and smiled.

"It was all worth it… Everything was worth it."

A knock came from the door. Isabella opened it to find the three Halliwell sisters. Each holding something in their hands. Piper stepped into her room and walked in from of Isabella to take a look at her.

"You look so beautiful… You are a true vision."

Isabella looked down at her pearl colored gown. For it was true, this was the day that she and Chris would be forever united as one. Isabella's dress was a form-fitting dress, with little flowers down the bottom part of the dress with silky sleeves that gently grazed her arms. The top part of her dress consisted of small beads the lined her breast shape to form a heart shape. On her head were small white flowers that were entwined with her wavy hair.

The four women joined in an embrace. Each Halliwell had brought something for Isabella to take to the wedding. Phoebe brought a pair of her old pearl earrings that she would lend to Isabella for the wedding. They looked beautiful along with the dress and the flowers in Isabella's hair. Paige had brought a blue bracelet that her twin girls made for "Izzibella". Piper came forward with a box which she handed to Isabella. Isabella opened it and gasped. Inside the box was Piper's old wedding veil from when she married Leo. Isabella looked up and shook her head.

"I can't… Piper, this was you're wedding veil…"

"And now it's yours…"

Piper pulled the veil from the box and walked behind her future daughter-in-law. She gently placed the white veil upon Isabella's head as the young witch tried to hold back tears. The veil on her head just added to the beauty that was radiating from Isabella. Piper began to gently sob. Phoebe and Paige decided to leave the two of them alone for a few minutes before the ceremony.

Isabella waked up to Piper and smiled as she grabbed her hands. Piper smiled back and hugged Isabella close to her.

"Piper… I cannot thank you enough for all that you've done for me… For helping me through my mother's death, for helping me deal with the drama that came afterwards, and for teaching me how to take over for my mother. I will never forget that…"

"Isabella… I cannot imagine anyone else more perfect for my son to marry… I look at you and I can see what great things you two will do with your lives together. I may not have given birth to a girl like I had expected long ago… But I do… feel as if… I have a daughter…"

The last few words were hard for the eldest Charmed One to get out without bursting into tears. Tears soon started to flow down Isabella's own cheeks. Piper laughed and grabbed some tissue and began to dab the tears away.

"You don't want to cry now… We spent a long time getting your makeup done."

This statement made Isabella start laughing to. She felt like the happiest person right then and there. The only thing that was missing was her real mother. Isabella understood very well why her mother could not be at her wedding. It was still too soon to see her mother again, and Isabella knew that. She would be damned if her mother missed her first child's Wiccaning. Isabella smiled at Piper and pulled her into a hug. Piper smiled and looked back at her.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

With that Piper grabbed Isabella's hand and led her out of the room where a few of Isabella's cousins from Italy were waiting for her. Isabella smiled and exchanged a few phrases in Italian with her cousins and they began to walk down the stairs as the procession started. Isabella's cousins came downstairs first, followed by Phoebe's eldest daughter, Prudence, and then by Paige's twin girls, Penny and Patty. Finally, Henry Junior came downstairs holding the rings. The last to walk down the stairs were Piper and Isabella. Isabella looked ahead as Chris was beaming with happiness as he saw her walk towards him. Next to Chris stood Wyatt who was smiling as well. At the head of the alter stood Penny Halliwell, who would be the person conducting the ceremony. Isabella stood in front of Chris as the couple smiled at each other. Penny Halliwell began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls into one. Do you, Christopher Halliwell, and Isabella Girardo, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both ofyou?"

"I do."

"I do"

The couple then turned to one another and began to recite their vows. Chris was the first person to speak.

"Isabella, before I met you, I felt like I didn't have a purpose to fulfill in my life. I felt like the younger, less powerful son of a Charmed One. It didn't help that I kept getting hurt by love. But as I have been taught time and time again, there is a reason for everything. There was a reason I had to have my heart broken and there was a reason I had to meet you. Isabella, you make me feel luckier than any powerful witch could ever feel. With you in my life, I don't need to prove anything to anyone anymore. You make me feel complete. I love you."

Isabella smiled as she listened to every sweet word coming out of Chris's mouth. She held onto them as if they were precious drops of essential water. When he finished, he heart leaped at how joyful she felt. It was now her turn to say her vows to him. She took a deep breath.

"Chris, I never in my life thought that I would ever be standing here. I had accepted living life without a person like you in it. All that changed when you bumped into my life. I know now that I do not need a prophecy to tell me that we were destined to be together. I know that is true by the way my heart feels whenever I am with you. You give me the strength I need to face each day and it is your love that keeps me going through all the hard times. I know that all I need to survive each passing day is you right by my side, loving me and supporting me. I love you."

Tears could be seen falling for the faces of the family members that stood around them. Grams proceeded with the ceremony and as a finish, Henry Junior brought the rings up to the altar where Chris placed the ring on Isabella's finger and Isabella placed the ring on Chris's finger.

After a final few words from Grams, the two witches finally kissed. When they did, a shower of bright lights started dancing all around the Halliwell living room. When they stopped kissing the bond that was created between the two of them felt strong and they both knew in their hearts that this was exactly what wanted. The both of them finally felt like they had a bigger purpose in the world and that purpose lied within the partner standing in front of them. This was their destiny, and they were proud to accept it.


End file.
